Amazing Grace
by Kara-Mia
Summary: She hadn't told the Big Bad that he had a daughter. And now she was dead, and he was pissed. And about to meet the girl that shouldn't exsist. And save her life. But, she may just save his, instead.


_**Hey everyone, this is my first story for this site, so I hope it goes over well, as I'm new here. I love Angel. It's the best show, EVER, don't you agree? Well, maybe you don't, but, hey. Anyway, this takes place AFTER season five, and that battle. Spike survived, so did everyone else that was in the alley. And then they went back to the Hyperion and started up Angel Investigations, again. Dawn came from Italy a few months later, she was seventeen at the time, and the gang basically raised her from then on. And she died in a battle I'll get into later, where Spike found out about Dru and his daughter. Oh, and after the battle, Connor also decided to come and live with Angel. And there had been some issues, as you can imagine there would be, after what Angel did. Even though Connor was partly grateful to his father, he still had a little resentment, and them both being so alike, it always came up and made a mere conflict of interests, much deeper. Just to explain some things.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue! **_

**Amazing Grace: ****Chapter One**

Spike watched the young girl standing alone in the graveyard. Her stance was eerily like some one's he had loved, and her scent too familiar for comfort. So it was true, then. He had a daughter. A daughter that shouldn't exist. A _teenage_ daughter, that shouldn't exist. Bloody hell. How was he supposed to care for her? He thought Dawn had been hell, and she hadn't been his flesh and blood. This girl was. Did that mean it would be different? Would he feel more attached to her? And then when he lost her, would he feel equally devastated? Or more? He tried not to think of the nibblet. Tried not to see her cold, dead body on the floor.

_C'mon, you wanker. Snap out of it. You're getting worse than peaches._

Dawn had been dead for months now. He should have moved on. But he found that he couldn't, or maybe, he _wouldn't_. He had no choice. He had to let her go eventually. People you cared about died in this business. People you loved. And this girl needed him right now. He had no time for himself. Damn his soul, for caring that he could smell her fear on the wind. Damn Dru, for not telling him. Damn her to hell! Heh, she was already in hell, Spike mused. As he would be for the rest of his unnatural life. He had made fun of peaches, watching him deal with Connor. The anger, the fear. The anger. So much drama. So many tears.

Maybe he could set a spell that would erase her memory, and fix her up with a nice family. Who was he kidding? The girl had Dru's visions, and no amount of magic would make them go away. No spell could erase the terror she had experienced. He knew all about the events of the gypsy vampire's death. The occult, the prophecy. The blood in the young girl's veins, that was sought after. She was still in danger. Dru's death had been a mistake. They had wanted her daughter, not her. And now they would have to take him, to get her. And that would never happen. Spike didn't let anyone win against him anymore. In anything.

&&&&&&

Her head hurt, her face bled. Her small body ached. And it amazed her that she was still standing here. It amazed her, just what she was waiting for. Waiting to do. And that was to get revenge on her mother's killers. The stars told her it was a good night for hunting, not being hunted. And that's just what she planned to do. She was ready to smell some blood that wasn't hers. A twig snapped from somewhere behind her, and she turned around, as quick as lightning. Her heart began to pound in her chest like a beating drum.

"_Mummy, how do you know I'm special?"_

"_The stars told me the day you were born, little gypsy. They told me you were needed, they did."_

"_But HOW am I special, mummy?"_

"_You're a spurt of light, that bleeds the world. No one is more powerful then my little gypsy. My brave little gypsy…"_

Her mother's remembered words gave her courage. Little gypsy, she had always called her, in her sing-songy voice. Her _brave_ little gypsy. Grace didn't feel so brave right now. She was scared. Scared out her mind. She didn't know if she could handle seeing those nightmarish faces again. Her whole life had been filled with demons and chaos. But no demons like these, no chaos like that night. These weren't faces of some random demons, these were the faces that had taken her world from her. Her sanity. Her sense of safety. And she was about to come face-to-face with them again. Right now.

Only the thing that came out of the bushes, didn't have glowing yellow eyes. It had bleached blond hair, and wore a leather duster.

_**Okay, so was that alright? I'm not too sure about it. Anyway, I'll post more soon, if you want.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
